


Not a Reason

by Hieiko



Series: Big Bad and Little Bit [5]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 02:19:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/645472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hieiko/pseuds/Hieiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post - Chosen. Spike and Dawn meet again after 5 years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a Reason

Dawn found Spike's lips to be softer than she thought. She had imagined this moment since she was fifteen, but nothing came close to the real thing.

Eventually they broke apart, breathless. She watched in fascination as he breathed, wondering why he did when he didn't need to.

He stared at her, a question in his blue eyes.

Dawn pointed to the sprig of mistletoe above his head. Safe answer.

Spike looked up. Thinking he understood, he turned to leave. He reached the end of the hallway before Dawn caught up to him.

"It was an excuse, not a reason," she said, kissing him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for nihilistbear's birthday. :)


End file.
